Ms. Marvel
Category:Taken Feature Character Carol Susan Jane Danvers, usually just Carol Danvers, is the second-born child and only daughter of Joseph Danvers, Sr. and Marie Danvers of Boston, MA. She has led a very storied and interesting life and career, starting with achieving Colonel in the US Air Force as a top Ace pilot, then a stint as an elite CIA field operative, then as head of security for a top NASA installation, then starting in superheroics and continuing with jobs in journalism and freelance writing, professional editor, and most recently a stint for the Department of Homeland Security and SHIELD. She has recently returned to her costume and superheroics, this time as an independent heroine rather than rejoining the Justice League of America, resuming her callsign as Ms. Marvel. Background * Born second of three, only daughter * Parents Joseph Danvers Sr., Marie Danvers, in Boston, MA * Brighter, smarter, more capable than brothers * Father refused to fund college in spite of this * Inspired by posters of Lady Blackhawk, joined US Air Force out of high school * Became respected 'Ace' fighter pilot, college education through military * Language talent led to USAF intelligence, reached Colonel * Recruited by CIA, left Air Force * Several missions, rose to elite field agent status, met key operatives * Eventually captured by KGB, imprisoned at Lubbyanka * Other operatives broke protocol, defied orders, freed her and escaped * Carol resigned CIA, joined NASA to head security at Cape Canaveral * Met Mar-Vell, befriended hero and helped several times * Caught in Kree psycho-magnetron, imprinted Mar-Vell's Kree genetic template * Became superheroine, tried to resume her work and help Mar-Vell as Ms. Marvel * Originally acted as dual personality, unknowing of Ms. Marvel superheroics * Gained reputation as formidable heroine, taking on many supervillains * Gained emnity of Mystique, foiling several of her efforts * Psychic counseling re-integrated her personalities and memories, one woman * No longer wanting to be addendum to Mar-Vell, redesigned costume * Asked to join the JLA, accepted * Boyfriend and psychologist Michael Barnett murdered by Mystique * Repeated battles with Mystique and her operatives * Surprise interdimensional pregnancy, left JLA, moved to West Coast * Eventually surprise attack, memories and powers absorbed, tossed off bridge * Life saved, barely, taken to Professor X, telepathic reconstruction * Stayed with X-Men, aided their operations, finally defeated Mystique * On X-Men mission in space, kidnapped by Brood, experiments unleashed Binary * Left X-Men, explored space, eventually joined Starjammers, confronted Shi'ar * Helped Quasar to save the Earth from Sun * Badly injured, powerless, taken to JLA to recover * Eventually regaining original powers, rejoins the JLA as Warbird * Layers of psychic trauma unaddressed, held in, eventually alcoholism * Confronted by JLA, Carol is expelled from team. Iron Man gets her help * Carol reunites with JLA, but takes job with DoHS and SHIELD * Recovers from interdimensional mission with SHIELD facing an alternate life * Realizes she has not lived up to what she sees as her potential as heroine * Quits DoHS, resigns from SHIELD, goes independent as solo heroine Personality Carol Danvers is a fiercely independent, bright, determined and capable woman. She does not like relying on anyone else, and tends to keep her problems and issues bottled up inside her unless forced to discuss them. She is very confident, a natural leader in battle and out. Long having resisted those elements of herself and others pushing her to have a relationship to feel complete, she now denies the very strong urge within herself to find that special someone, which can make her a bit bitter and sometimes snarky at others being relationship-happy (or sad) in her presence. She can be a very 'put together' type A personality who strives to control even that which cannot be in her control. Powers * Super Strength: Lift 70-75 tons, punch through armor, reinforced concrete. Control is good, able to apply to best effect with martial training. * Super Speed: Capable of running, moving at speeds far beyond a normal human (80mph) * Super Stamina: Can maintain physical exertion at peak levels for nearly 24 hours before affected by fatigue. * Super Durability: Withstand physical attacks of 100 tons with minimal effect, including high caliber projectiles, mortars, high falls, etc. Immune to extremes of temperature and pressure. * Super Agility: Agility, balance and coordination far beyond the best of the human body. * Super Reflexes: Reflexes superior to the best of human capability. * Flight: Self-propelled flight beyond Mach 3, aerobatic agility, fighter pilot training and application. * Molecular Control: Can use absorbed energy to transform whatever clothing she is wearing into her costume at will. * Photonic Blasts: Can fire powerful concussive blasts of photon, stellar light energy from hands, equal to Iron Man, similar power level to her strength. * Energy Absorption: Can absorb much of the energy from most energy attacks used against her, channeling to improve her powers. Boost Strength to over 100 tons; Durability sufficient to survive nuclear blast, survive vacuum of space for extended periods; Flight to Mach 6+, fractional C interplanetary flight; Blasts boost upwards to nearly nuclear weapon levels. * Seventh Sense: A limited precognitive sense, vaguely sense danger, direction. In fight, can allow her to predict opponent's moves and counter. Skills * Multilingual: Native language English, native-level fluency in Russian, German, Japanese, Kree. Can speak other Earth languages with conversational fluency - Spanish, Portuguese, French, Cantonese - and several alien languages, including Shi'ar, Rajaki. Familiar with several other languages. * Pilot: Expert pilot, gifted fighter pilot, extensive experience with USAF planes, Kree, Shi'ar, other alien space vessels. * Firearms: Accomplished markswoman, crack shot with Earth firearms, multiple alien weapons. * Close Quarters Combat: Highly trained melee combatant, including training with knives, batons, etc. Multiple martial arts, including Boxing, Capoera, Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Judo, Escrima, modern military CQB training. * Writing: Gifted writer, professional. * Journalism: Has excelled as freelance writer, magazine editor. * Espionage: Highly trained in espionage, including infiltration, disguise, surveillance, interrogation, intelligence analysis, stealth, etc. * Kree: Imprinted with intimate knowledge of all aspects of Kree race, including language, culture, customs, politics, technology and history. Also has detailed knowledge of several other alien races including Shi'ar, Brood, etc through experience. Boons * US Air Force: Retired from the Air Force as a Colonel with an excellent service record. She still has contacts there that can and will help her when needed, and receives small living stipend (not full retirement). * CIA: Was CIA field operative for several years, excellent contacts in agency, intelligence field. * NASA: Worked as security chief for NASA installation, good contacts. * DoHS: Served as Metahuman Liason and agent for the Department of Homeland Security, and parole officer for several supervillains enrolled in Thunderbolts or similar programs. Maintains good contacts with many there. * SHIELD: Served as an agent of SHIELD. Maintains many contacts with operatives in that organization. * JLA: Has served with distinction in the JLA as a charter member. Has open invitation to rejoin. Can get access to team resources upon request. * X-Men: Has worked closely with the X-Men, has many contacts and allies in their number. * Starjammers: Spent time in SHi'ar space working with the Starjammers as Binary, has many contacts there. * Beauty: Carol is a solidly built, beautiful woman. * Contacts: Beyond connections with many organizations, has connections with many indiviauals throughout the world in her storied career, before and after gaining powers. Can call upon these allies when needed. Flaws * Alcoholism: Carol is an alcoholic. She cannot have just one drink. She tends to bottle things up inside, and try to subdue them without addressing them. It's a problem. * Rogue's Gallery: Carol has been an active problem for villains of various shades for over a decade, including terrorists, spies, super-criminals and aliens. They do not forget. And then come out of the woodwork at the most inconvenient times. * Weakened Emotional Bonds: Carol's memories and the emotional bonds that went with them were torn out of her mind by an attack years ago. The memories were restored by a telepath, but the emotional bonds are distant and vague. Carol avoids dealing with the pain of this by avoiding the people from her life before the attack. It's a mess. * Hard Arse: Carol is a very strong, independent, capable, ordered person and she tends to expect the same sort of buttoned-up, take-charge attitude from others. This can grate on the nerves. * Grudges: Carol tends to carry a grudge. Misunderstandings happen, but it's easy for that to become something she never quite lets go of, like forgiving a misled teen working for super-criminal terrorists who rips her life and powers from her, but later reforms. Forgiveness? More divine than Marvel-ous. * Public ID: It has been quite a few years since Carol ever bothered to maintain the secret that Ms. Marvel is Carol Danvers. Lots of folks don't tend to recognize her out of the uniform as anything more than a beautiful blonde. But it's not that hard. It makes her an easy target for her enemies. Logs * Mechanical Marionette - Central Park in late summer. Carol and Jen are jogging and discussing legal matters. Richard is girl-watching. Laura is people-watching. Melody is taking a stroll after work. And Zatanna is just enjoying the park. Then a magical mechanical menace appears and starts terrorizing, and an impromptu super-team assembles to handle the crisis. Emitting by Ms. Marvel * Golem in the Back Yard - Following the encounter with the mechanical marrionette, Carol drops by Shadowcrest to see Zatanna and find out what the magicienne may have learned. * Introducing Facet - Ms. Marvel runs into Melody and discovers things seem to be changing for her. She takes the young woman to the Justice League of America and the Martian Manhunter to help diagnose her situation and figure out where she goes from here.